


Late Night Shopping

by supercatandfriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: Kara drags Cat with her to Walmart in the middle of the night. That's it.





	Late Night Shopping

Kara stumbled into the living room, nearly taking a chunk out of the doorframe when she tripped into it. 

“What are the symptoms of a concussion?” Kara asked, leaning up against the doorframe and hiding the slight paint damage with her arm. Cat looked up from her tablet, sliding her glasses up onto her head as she did so. 

“You don’t have a concussion.” Even through the exasperation with Kara’s nearly breaking everything in her home, Cat’s worry was clear in her eyes as she looked Kara up and down. “Your sister wouldn’t have let you leave the DEO if you did.” 

“I feel wobbly.” 

“She did mention that might be a symptom of getting your head repeatedly smashed against the pavement,” Cat said, standing up and abandoning all hope of getting anymore work done now that Kara was bored enough to wander into her office. “Is there something in particular you wanted?”

“You know that ice cream with the little pieces of brownie in it?” Kara was practically bouncing as Cat walked towards her, her excitement at the thought of ice cream barely contained. She’d had a rough day that had culminated in some ridiculously violent Supergirl fighting; all she really wanted was to curl up on the couch with her girlfriend and some overly chocolatey ice cream. 

“There’s ice cream in the freezer, dear.” Cat brushed past her, reaching back to intertwine their fingers and drag Kara down the hallway. “About four gallons of it, if I remember correctly.”

“Mint chocolate chip and vanilla and neapolitan. And cherry froyo. Not what I’m looking for,” Kara said, shaking her head and frowning. She tugged on Cat’s hand, guiding her away from the kitchen and towards the front door. “Let’s go.” 

“Kara, I’m not even wearing shoes!” Cat had to swerve to the side to avoid being pulled directly into the coatrack as Kara walked around it to grab the keys off the table by the door. Suddenly she was being handed a pair of heels, which she’d tossed into a corner in her home office earlier that evening. She took the shoes, but refused to put them on just because Kara was giving her those awful puppy dog eyes.  “It’s midnight, nothing is even open.” 

“Walmart-”

“No.” Cat didn’t even let the sentence get started before she was turning back around and thinking she might be able to get a bit more work done before bed. “You can go by yourself if you really feel you must.” 

“But I’m  _ injured _ , Cat,” Kara whined, trailing behind her through the apartment. She swayed a bit on her feet for dramatic effect, grabbing onto Cat’s arm gently to pretend to steady herself. 

“Faker.” 

“I would be really happy if you came with me.” 

Cat stopped, staring at the ceiling as Kara came around to face her. Kara’s hands snuck around her waist and pulled her closer, her head dropping onto Cat’s shoulder. “Please, Cat?” 

“I said no,” Cat said, trying to stand firm in the face of Kara’s adorable begging tactics. If she let Kara have everything she begged for, they’d have a trampoline in the living room next. And she would be on the cover of  _ People  _ with one of those ridiculous “ _ Stars: They’re Just Like Us!”  _ captions if she let her girlfriend drag her into a Walmart. “We can get ice cream tomorrow, darling.” 

Kara’s head shot up, her face all scrunched up in confusion. 

“You know I’m going to Metropolis tomorrow. For like the whole weekend, Cat.” 

Cat groaned, having forgotten what day it was. Three days without Kara were going to be excruciatingly slow, that was for sure, and she’d tried so hard to put it out of her mind. But Kara had promised Clark she’d watch the city while he was visiting his parents, since the DEO could handle anything that came up in National City while she was gone. “Oh, so you can go defend Metropolis but you can’t make it to Walmart by yourself?” 

“Cat…” The whining back in full force, along with the pout. Kara’s hands rubbed up and down Cat’s back, holding her close. “Please?” 

“Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you,” Cat said, bending down to slide her heels on while Kara squealed with joy in front of her, covering her mouth with her hands. Cat really, really tried to pretend that wasn’t one of the cutest things she’d ever seen. 

  
  
  


“Have you ever even been in a Walmart?” Kara asked, dragging Cat through the parking lot by their connected hands. There might have been twenty cars in the entire parking lot, which suited Cat just as well: fewer witnesses. “I can’t imagine you just like… going to pick up laundry detergent.” 

“I have people to do that for me, you know.” Cat’s face twisted into distaste as they walked inside and were bathed in harsh fluorescent light. “Where do you think the groceries come from?” 

“Elves,” Kara said, making a beeline for the freezers and tugging Cat along with her. “Wait, you’re telling me that there’s a person out there who thinks you consume enough food for like ten people, weekly?” 

“No, I have three separate personal shoppers who don’t know about each other. I had to hire the third one after you moved in.” Watching Kara stare at twenty feet of freezers full of ice cream was an experience. Her gaze darted around so quickly that Cat had to pray no one else walked into the aisle, as the movement was so clearly alien. Suddenly, her focus came back to Cat, her head tilted in confusion. 

“Why did you need two to begin with?” 

“No one on this planet needs to know how much wine I buy, Kara.” Confusion quickly shifted in disapproval, before Kara’s attention was back where it belonged. The faster she picked a flavor, the faster they could leave. “Would you hurry up? I thought you knew what you wanted.” 

“I  _ did _ , but now there’s so many choices, Cat.” 

Cat walked around her girlfriend, grabbing the brightest colored container claiming ‘chocolate’ on the label, and tugged Kara away from the ice cream. “I’m not gonna stand her for three hours while you drool over ice cream.” 

Kara grabbed three more flavors on their way out of the aisle, stacking them on top of each other and holding them against her chest with one hand. “You’re paying for this, yeah?” 

“If you eat all that tonight, even you will feel sick in the morning.” 

“I’m not gonna-” Without warning, Cat was being shoved behind Kara, who dropped two of the ice cream containers onto the floor. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Lillian Luthor was standing in the next aisle, holding a basket full of groceries and eating a churro. With no makeup and a messy bun, Cat was surprised Kara had recognized her. But the immediate hatred in Lillian’s eyes was unmistakable. She stalked down the aisle towards them with a scowl on her mouth, obviously about to start something. “I can’t even go to a goddamn store without some alien-” 

“Wait!” Cat stepped out from behind Kara, holding up a finger to Lillian, who did actually stopped for a moment. “You weren’t here, we weren’t here.” 

“I.. what?” Kara whispered to Cat, wondering what the hell her girlfriend was talking about. “Cat, she’s an actual villain, like a serious criminal.” 

“But, she’s also got an image to uphold,” Cat said, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of a Luthor in cardio pants. “And so do I.” 

“You weren’t here, I wasn’t here,” Lillian agreed, sighing. “Not exactly the place for any of this, anyway.” 

“I doubt the employees would mind,” Cat said, scoffing. Kara shuffled around behind her, picking her ice cream up off the floor. “Let’s go home, Kara.” 

“Right…” Kara said, glancing back over her shoulder at Lillian as she was ushered out of the aisle with a hand on her back. “That was… anti-climatic.” 

“Not everything in life has to be an epic superhero showdown, darling.” Cat shrugged her purse off her shoulder, digging around for her wallet. 

“I’m still gonna call the DEO and tell them she’s here.” 

“Once we’re in the car, you can tell whoever you like. Hell, send the picture to  _ TMZ  _ for all I care. This one time I won’t demand photo credit.”   
  
  



End file.
